Teletubbies: The Movie (2023 film)
Teletubbies: The Movie'' is an upcoming 2023 3D-computer animated family film from Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment and Aardman Animations. From the creators of ''Wallace and Gromit, Chicken Run 'and 'Shaun the Sheep. Plot Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po are back! Cast * Richard Kind as Tinky Winky * David Schwimmer as Dipsy * Tabitha St. Germain as Laa-Laa * Kath Soucie as Po * Frank Welker as Noo-Noo Production Development Coming Soon! Writing Coming Soon! Casting Coming Soon! Animation Coming Soon! Post production Coming Soon! Music * Teletubbies: The Movie/Soundtrack Release June 3, 2023 Marketing Coming Soon! Home media Coming to DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital in October 2023. Reception Box office Coming Soon! Critical reception Coming Soon! Bonus Features The Bonus Features will include with Blu-Ray only. Here is a list of Special Features from the film. TV Spots * ''Teletubbies: The Movie/TV Spots'' Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers * Teletubbies: The Movie/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer * Teletubbies: The Movie/Teaser Trailer Movie Transcript * Teletubbies: The Movie/Transcript Theatrical Short Film While people are watching the film in cinema, they'll get a chance to see a theatrical short based on Despicable Me, which will be named Minion Zoo. Kevin, Stuart, and Bob are looking at the zoo animals. Openings (In Cinemas) * Opening to Teletubbies: The Movie 2023 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys Coming Soon! Kraft Mac & Cheese Coming Soon! Clothing Coming Soon! Lunchboxes Coming Soon! Backpacks Coming Soon! Toys Coming Soon! LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Teletubbies: The Movie Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Video Games * Teletubbies: The Game Credits * Teletubbies: The Movie/Credits Trivia * Teletubbies: The Movie/Trivia Gallery * Teletubbies: The Movie/Gallery Category:Teletubbies Category:3D Category:2023 films Category:2023 Category:Theaters Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Illumination Category:Aardman Category:Aardman Animations Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Films based on television series Category:Family films Category:Family Category:Animation Category:Animated Category:American animated films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:IMAX Films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Rated PG films Category:June 2023 Releases Category:Films set in 2023 Category:2023 dates Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Widescreen Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Kids Category:Universal Kids animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Paramount Players Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:DHX Media Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Walden Media films Category:BBC films Category:Good Universe pictures film ideas Category:WWE Studios Category:WWE Studios films Category:WWE Studios animated films